onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zodia
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Unknown | Funi eva = Patrick McAlister }} Zodia is an infamous New World pirate captain who was subordinate to Whitebeard. Appearance Zodia is a man with wavy long brown hair and a black beard. He wears a black coat with a white shirt and a purple tie. He has big round cheeks and a big mouth. Gallery Personality Zodia is very loyal to Whitebeard since he was willing to risk his own life to save Ace from execution. Furthermore, Zodia cares greatly for his comrades, as he fell to the ground in tears when Whitebeard decided to die at Marineford to let his sons escape. Abilities and Powers Zodia is an infamous pirate captain who has managed to create a reputation for himself in the New World. Swordsmanship Zodia is a swordsman and wields a long sword. His exact level of swordsmanship remains unknown, but it is presumably befitting of his status as an infamous New World captain. History Past In the past, Zodia became a renowned pirate in the New World and allied himself with Whitebeard as a subordinate captain. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When Portgas D. Ace was to be executed at Marineford, Zodia and his crew joined forces with the Whitebeard Pirates in order to save him from execution. While the Marines were bracing for the arrival of the pirates, Zodia and the allied fleet of the 43 subordinate captains caught them by surprise when the fleet suddenly appeared out of nowhere just off the shores of Marineford. The pirates then began firing cannonballs at the Marines, however, the cannonfire was easily fended off by the Vice Admirals. In response to the scene in front of him, Zodia laughed at whether there had ever been so many Vice Admirals gathered in one place. Right after Sengoku revealed that Monkey D. Luffy was actually the son of Monkey D. Dragon, Zodia watched in shock at the young pirate's ability to send one of the Giant Squad members flying backwards. After Ace was freed, Zodia watched alongside Epoida as Squard and his crew burst into the plaza and exclaimed that they would sacrifice themselves so that the other pirates could leave. Later, after the death of Ace, Whitebeard decided that he alone would remain at Marineford and so ordered his sons to escape as he split the plaza into two, with all his subordinates on the other side. Faced with the death of Ace and their separation from their boss, Zodia could not contain his tears and so fell to the ground crying. Seeing this, Zucca scolded Zodia and told him to cry while on the ship instead. Afterwards, the Red Hair Pirates arrived and Sengoku ended the war, allowing the surviving pirates to leave. Post-War Arc After the war, Zodia and the rest of the allied crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai Anime and Manga Differences In the manga version of Whitebeard and Ace's funeral in Chapter 590, Zodia cannot be seen among those in attendance. However, the anime version of the exact same scene in Episode 505 explicitly shows Zodia alongside the other attendees. Although it can be assumed that Zodia was at the funeral, there is no visual evidence of his attendance in the manga to support this assumption and, as such, his attendance can only be considered non-canon. Furthermore, Zodia's color scheme in this anime scene is changed to him having dark brown hair and a blue shirt, as opposed to the color scheme in which he was originally seen with in the anime. Trivia *Like other characters in One Piece, he has an unique laughter style which is "Gagagaga". *Zodia's name in Romanian means zodiac. References Site Navigation ru:Зодия it:Zodia fr:Zodia ca:Zodia pl:Zodia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates Category:Swordsmen Category:Marineford Characters